


The Shirt

by Silvandar



Series: Multi Fandom Drabbles and One-shots [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Nostalgia, Sex, Sex Toys, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Yuri and Otabek celebrate their third anniversary with a very special t-shirt, and remember the first time Yuri wore it... and their first kiss.Giveaway prize for 100 twitter followers <3 links at the end of the fic!





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Sinpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/gifts).



> Requested by Mari as her prize from my giveaway in May <3 congratulations!

“I'm home!”

“In here” Yuri called from the bedroom, smirking as Otabek followed his voice and froze in the doorway. “Happy anniversary, Beka.”

“What's this?” An eyebrow raised at the sight of the blonde, and Otabek shrugged off his jacket, tossing it in the direction of the lounge. Yuri grinned at his reaction, and ran his hands over his stomach, smoothing the tight black vest top.

“Do you remember this?”

“Of course I do...” reaching for the blonde, Otabek folded him into his arms and kissed him firmly, caressing the fabric. “I didn't know you still had it.”

“Yakov was having a clear-out of some of my old costumes to go to that charity auction. I snagged it while his back was turned. The pants don't fit any more though...”

Otabek wasn't surprised. The top had been loose when Yuri bought it, hanging off his slender frame and nearly ending up over his head when he threw himself around the ice. The jewelled purple cross felt gritty under his fingers as he traced a hand over Yuri's chest, bringing a flush of memory with it. The boy who'd excitedly bought this top was long gone, replaced by a man who stood nearly six feet tall, towering over his boyfriend. Once loose fabric now stretched tight at the chest and too short, outlining every muscle in his lean torso and revealing a strip of pale skin above black boxers, the only other item Yuri was wearing.

Those boxers gave away his plans for the t-shirt, straining across an eager hard-on as Otabek kissed his neck. Slipping his hands into the back of the band, he chuckled against Yuri's skin as he dipped between his cheeks and felt the hard plastic of a plug.

“Been busy while I was shopping?”

“Mmm... wanted to give you a present for our anniversary...” Yuri's hands busied themselves with the fly of Otabek's jeans, palming the thickening length as he stripped the fabric out the way. Dropping to his knees with a soft moan from the movement of the plug, he nuzzled the older man's arousal before pulling him free of his boxers.

“ _Y-Yuri..._ ”

Fingers sank into his hair as Yuri sucked him into his mouth, twirling his tongue over the head and gripping Otabek's shaft. Moaning louder as each movement drove the plug against his prostate, the blonde closed his eyes and opened his throat, taking as much of his lover as he could. The Kazakh was impossible to fully swallow, too long and thick for deep throat, but plenty of practice had taught Yuri how to pleasure him without it.

Otabek locked his knees and watched as Yuri went down on him, groaning softly at the intensity of it. Imagining the blonde preparing and pleasuring himself with the plug made heat pool in his stomach, and he tightened his fingers in Yuri's hair.

“Did you c-come when you put the plug in?” he moaned, and Yuri nodded around his mouthful.

“Couldn't h-help it... f-felt so g-good...” he pulled his mouth away to speak, and Otabek rumbled loudly at the view of swollen lips and spit slick chin. Dragging Yuri to his feet he kissed him, pushing him in the direction of the bed and stepping out of his clothes.

“Leave it on” Yuri protested as Otabek went to pull off the vest top, and the Kazakh grinned, settling for removing Yuri's boxers instead. Pushing the blonde onto his back, he spread his thighs and looked lovingly at him, tracing his fingers over the base of the plug.

“Want to come like this?” he asked, nudging it and grinning at the instant moans it produced.

“N-no... w-want your cock...”

Easing the plug out, Otabek rested Yuri's knees on his shoulders and bent him at the waist, lining himself up with his dripping, stretched entrance. Pausing long enough to slick himself with some more lube, he held up a condom wrapper curiously. They were both clean and regularly tested, but most of the time they still used them.

“Not today” Yuri purred, “want you to fill me up...”

Growling with lust, Otabek sank his tongue into Yuri's mouth and pushed inside him slowly, swallowing his desperate cries of bliss as he hilted himself in one thrust. Nails scrabbled at his back, leaving tingling trails that he knew would mark him up, claiming him for the blonde. Gasping at the sensation of being inside him raw, he closed his eyes and rocked his hips, searching for the right spot before he started to really move.

Yuri pulled away from the kiss with a cry as Otabek found his spot, head falling back onto the bed and nails digging into his lover's shoulders. “Yes... oh _yes..._ right there...”

Lowering his head, Otabek pressed his face against Yuri's throat as they began moving together, each thrust answered by the jerk of his partner's hips. Husky moans and gasps filled the room, both of them lost in their pleasure as they worked each other. Being with Yuri always left Otabek floating, a high that nothing else could ever touch... not his bike, not the ice, not even winning a medal. As his orgasm rushed towards him he drove in deeper, feeling the blonde clenching around him as he chased his own climax. Sinking his teeth into Yuri's shoulder he left his own mark, something easy to hide, the bruise a secret sign of possession that the blonde would wear like a badge under his clothes.

The tight coil in his stomach released and Otabek came with a broken sob, overwhelmed by pleasure and love. His motions stuttered and he collapsed to the side, withdrawing reluctantly and feeling their combined wetness on his thighs and stomach. Pulling Yuri into his arms, he buried his face in his hair.

“I love you...”

“I love you...”

They rested for a while, revelling in the closeness and comfort of each other. Once their skin began to chill Otabek dragged the blanket over them both, snuggling down and rumbling happily. His mind slowly cleared, the pull of affection and soft desire driving him to speak.

“This isn't the right time to ask this” Otabek murmured, stroking Yuri's hair, “and it isn't the way your supposed to do it, I know... but it feels right...”

Yuri looked at him curiously. “Ask what?”

Otabek took a deep breath. “Will you marry me, Yura?”

For a moment Yuri just stared at him, then his eyes began to widen until they seemed to fill his whole face, his mouth popping open in shock. “Y-yes!” he gasped, cheeks wet with sudden tears. “Yes! Of course I will!”

“Thank god” Otabek groaned, and Yuri crushed his lips in a fierce kiss, clutching him tightly. When the blonde finally released him, Otabek brushed his nose against his hair. “I w-wasn't sure you'd want to...”

“Idiot” Yuri sobbed, digging his fingers into his chest. They clung to each other for a while, until he felt able to speak properly. “Do I get a ring, like Piggy?”

“Nope” Otabek chuckled, and Yuri raised an eyebrow. “I got something better... I booked us in for a joint tattoo session.”

The blonde barked a laugh, shaking his head and grinning. “Oh wow... that's so awesome... and so very you.”

“So very _us_ ” Otabek said, tracing his fingers over the tattoo of his name in Kazakh on Yuri's hip. The matching one on Otabek's thigh, Yuri's name in Cyrillic, had been their one year anniversary gift to each other, three years ago. “I figured if you really wanted a ring as well, we could pick it together.”

“I want a ring as well” Yuri nodded, “tattoo on one hand, ring on the other, so no-one has any doubt that I'm claimed.”

Otabek laughed and pulled Yuri into a sleepy kiss, trailing his hand over the damp vest top with a soft smile. “Be honest, you claimed _me_ five years ago... the first time you wore this.”

* * *

Otabek hauled Yuri up off the ice for what felt like the thousandth time. The older boy was exhausted, and he hadn't even been doing much skating during the last minute practice. Yuri's vest top was soaked from his new moves dragging it along the surface, his hair a mess and his body visibly shaking with effort, but his eyes were shining. Pools of turquoise flicked up to meet Otabek's gaze, and he grinned savagely.

“That one... that was _it!”_

“Definitely” Otabek tugged his hand, dragging him across the ice to the boards and leaning heavily against them. “The 'Russian Fairy' will be in pieces by the time you've finished this exhibition skate.”

Yuri slapped his fist against Otabek's chest, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt. “It's gonna be _so cool!!_ The music's kick ass, the outfit rocks, and your choreography is _epic!”_

Recognising it as gratitude, Otabek allowed a tiny smile. “You're very welcome. Yura” he said, trying not to get lost in Yuri's gleaming eyes. The younger boy stared up at him in shock at the sweetness of the nickname, then surged forward, crushing their lips together in a clumsy kiss.

Time stopped, the echoes of their voices in the empty rink fading away, the only sensation left was the touch of skin on skin. Otabek's hands found Yuri's waist, the vest top loose under his fingers as he took hold of the blonde. Yuri's arms were around his neck, wrists crossed, hands curled into his hair as they tasted each other, the kiss chaste and light, but burning with the heat of a star. When they parted Yuri's eyes stayed closed for a moment, a deep flush high on his pale cheeks, and Otabek had time to think ' _beautiful'_ before those eyes opened and panic set in.

“I...”

“We should get back to the hotel” Otabek murmured, gaze wandering over Yuri's face and settling on his lips again despite his best efforts. His hands shook as he kept the blonde tucked against him, refusing to let him flee with embarrassment. “You need rest before tomorrow. I don't want your skate going wrong because I kept you up all night...”

Blushing even harder, Yuri dropped his eyes and let Otabek touch his nose to his forehead. “You're not angry?”

“Of course not... you just surprised me, that's all. A _good_ surprise” he emphasised, and Yuri's face lightened a little. “It's not every day that your childhood crush decides to kiss you...”

“ _Childhood c-crush...?_ ” Yuri straightened, his eyes gleaming. “You liked me even back then?”

“Very much so...” Otabek's words were cut off by a second kiss, this one more demanding and in control. He floated for a moment, responding naturally and pushing Yuri back against the boards, the angle of his skates slipping his thigh between Yuri's knees. A soft, aroused groan from the blonde slapped him back to his senses and he pulled away, shaking his head.

“Time to go” he murmured, taking Yuri's hand and leading him off the ice. He could feel the irritation from the blonde, the frustration at being denied; he felt it himself, but he knew he had to be the mature one in this situation.

“Otabek...”

Turning and catching Yuri in a tight embrace, he pressed his lips against his ear as he whispered to him. “ _It's not that I don't want you... it's not that I'm not happy... but you're fifteen, Yuri... I_ can't _be what you want right now. Not... not yet...”_

Growling, Yuri shrugged miserably. “Not yet?” he asked, his voice shaking. “When?”

“Soon. Once you're older... once you know what you want...”

“You'll have forgotten about me by then” Yuri retorted, pulling away and scrubbing his eyes to hide the sheen of tears. Otabek rumbled disagreement, cupping his face in his hands.

“I've been thinking about you since we were kids, Yuri... I'm _not_ going to forget about you now. Trust me...”

“Everyone leaves me” Yuri murmured, the grief in his voice making Otabek's heart hurt. “Why should you be any different?”

Without hesitation, Otabek kissed him again, hard and uncompromising. He sank his tongue between his lips and squeezed him in his arms, leaving no doubt about his desires. Yuri's fingers sank into his arms as they parted, panting against each other.

“ _Trust me._ I'm yours, Yuri... I've always been yours... for as long as you want me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Links](https://linktr.ee/artofsilvandar) to my online accounts  
> I love talking to people, so please follow me on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bratva on Ice"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173482) my Otayuri Mafia AU  
> Canon based Kink!Otayuri fans[ click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144475)  
> Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU[ A Kiss To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197235) Winner of NaNoWriMo 2018  
> Multi fandom [drabbles and one-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298186)  
> 


End file.
